Health Care
This is an article about the American form of market-based health care. For the the Socialistic form, click here Health care is a privilege, not a right. That is why it is only available to Premium Citizens, who can afford it. Because America is a capitalist nation, out health care system is for profit. For profit health care is exactly that: for profit! People who can't afford health shouldn't just get it for free. All Republicans, including the Greatest President Ever, knows this is the only way to run a health care system. Democrats, on the other hand, hold the Communist notion that all Americans deserve health care coverage. Who's to Blame for America's Poor Health Care System? Even the Greatest President Ever agrees that America's health care system could be better. But he knows exactly what is wrong with it, too. (See also: his speech) Democrats The Democrats want to turn America into France or Canada and institute Socialized Medicine. They force regulation down our throats in the name of "keeping us safe." They also block all Republican effort to allow the free market to work as it was intended. Doctors Our President lays a large portion of the blame on doctors. Specifically their bad handwriting, which leads to incorrect or unnecessary treatment, and extra medical costs. This probably accounts for close to 50% of all superfluous medical costs. You Yes you. Because our President says so. Americans file so many frivolous lawsuits against doctors that medical malpractice insurance companies are forced to either raise their rates or allow their enormous profits to decrease. These lawsuits account for probably close to another 50% of all unnecessary medical costs. Michael Moore Michael Moore and his movie Sicko are close to destroying America's last bit of faith in the health care system. As a guest on The Report, Moore admitted that he is an opponent of the free market and that he believes medicine should not be affected by the motivation for profit. His arguments are irrelevant because he obviously hates America so much. The Greatest President Ever Speaks About Health Care Watch George W. Bush speak to Real Americans about health care in an open, honest, and completely non-misleading way: Factoids *There are only 46 million uninsured people in America. That's 1 in 6, which is pretty darned good, at least as long as my big dividends keep coming in. *Every single American Citizen would have health insurance now if Bill Clinton hadn't sabotaged the system in the 1990s. *Illegal immigrants are stealing health care from Real Americans. Don't See Also *Michael Moore's movie, Sicko External Tubes * Let the freemarket decide on healthcare! * Health Insurers say: "Smoking is good for our profits your health!" * Healthcare Industry stops socialist welfare queens from stealing from America! * Free market does a better job on healthcare, says poll * How the free market makes America's Healthcare the best in the world! * The GOP's plan to fix Healthcare. Its so easy, even a Caveman can do it! * Private Healthcare is the best money can buy! * un-american traitor demands free health care... good luck buddy! * Government Employees forced to accept inferior government healthcare coverage * Private Healthcare Insurers helps America to save TONS of money!